


unprepared

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Cormoran Strike is a human disaster (but he'll deny it to your face), Drabble, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?"





	unprepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



“Why didn’t you tell me?” Strike asked, frantically buttoning his shirt, a touch accusingly.

“Excuse me for thinking you read the office diary!” Robin shot back, already coiffed and poised.

Strike had no response to this, and settled for a bit of a glare, the sort that would’ve cowed Robin mere weeks ago but which only elicited a raised eyebrow.

“Well, if you hadn’t insisted on multitasking, you wouldn’t have these problems,” Robin said. “Anyway, men this powerful are always running late, at least take time to do your buttons correctly.”

Cormoran looked down and swore as Robin swanned out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship and a sentence, and I'll write the next five!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
